Miradas de Papel
by FicKer001
Summary: Se conocen desde jóvenes. Viven juntos. Comparten un lazo especial. Es de esperarse que, aunque él deba irse, sigan pendientes el uno del otro. Reto para "Las Méndigas Fickeras" del foro "Proyecto 1-8"


**Buenas! Este fic nuevo es del foro Proyecto 1-8 para Carrie Summertime. ¡Espero disfruten!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1: Noticias.<strong>

_Querida Yolei,_

_Sé que seguramente no esperarías noticias mías, pero por suerte conocí a uno de los jóvenes de unidad de médicos que me dijo que podría hacerte llegar una que otra carta, y que podrías hacer lo mismo conmigo. Su nombre es Davis, y creo que, si se da la ocasión en un futuro, se conocerán y te caerá excelente._

_¿Qué contarte? Hace ya un mes que llegué, y nada parece muy grave, así que no te preocupes. Casi siempre ayudo a Davis a curar a los heridos. No hay mucho para hacer donde estoy, así que trato de ayudar donde pueda. Te extraño. Este mes lejos fue lo peor de lo peor. Ya sé que es raro en mí decirlo, y no, no soy otra persona que te está escribiendo la carta, es solo que, después de un mes, ya es como si yo no fuera yo._

_No te gustan las guerras, lo sé, así que no te contaré sobre nada en relación a la guerra en sí. Aunque, tengo que decirte, resultó ser más social de lo que yo pensaba. Es que, estando casi fuera de peligro, a veces lo único que tenemos para hacer es hablar. ¿Sabes que en realidad lo que hacemos es cuidar la base militar de posibles, aunque muy improbables, ataques, verdad? Lo único que ocurre es que todo el tiempo hay hombres que salen de aquí armados y vuelven cansados o malheridos. El asunto es que en esta isla todo lo relacionado con la conquista está casi zanjado, y estamos esperando para viajar hacia el sur, a otra isla. Pero eso no lo quieres saber, estoy seguro de que lo que todavía te está dando vueltas en la cabeza es: "¿Cómo que la guerra es social?"; y no trates de contradecirme._

_En fin, además de Davis, __conocía__ conocí a otro chico. Lo llamamos TK porque así se presentó a nosotros. Creo que sería un buen partidario para tu amiga Kari, son muy parecidos en personalidad. Solo que cuando TK se enoja, no tira lo primero que tiene al alcance, se limita a simplemente __dicutir__ discutir. De hecho, la otra vez Davis osó asustarlo por la noche cuando entraba en guardia, y ni un pelo se le movió. No sabía si reírme porque Davis no sabía qué hacer cuando despertó a varios con su grito o preocuparme porque TK no se inmuta cuando siente peligro._

_¿Qué más? Sabes que nunca fui alguien de hablar mucho, y que siempre dices que por eso mismo nos complementamos tan bien, así que no sé qué más escribirte. Espero que estés bien y, ya sabes que puedes escribirme una carta y hacérmela llegar. No sé cómo lo hace, y tampoco sé si esta carta te llegará, pero espero que sí._

_Con amor,_

_Ken._

_PD: perdón por los tachones, pero con suerte encontré algo para escribir, así que mucho menos algo para borrar._

_PPD: si quieres mandarme una carta, y supongo que querrás, ve a la oficina de correo y di que vas de parte de Davis, ellos entenderán._

* * *

><p>Otro día más. Eso era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer mientras se levantaba de su cama, ya entrado el mediodía, y bajaba las escaleras para desayunar.<p>

El tiempo parecía no pasar más, desde que se había ido que no sabía nada de él, y ya estaba empezando a pensar que quizás había desaparecido. Aunque, pensándolo bien, hubiera sido notificada si algo como eso hubiera ocurrido.

Se desplomó en el sillón de la sala, con un tazón con cereales y leche, y se dispuso a comer en silencio. No quería prender la radio, temiendo que pasaran noticias sobre la guerra, lo cual era muy probable. Supuso que podría llamar a alguna de sus amigas para pasar el rato e intentar olvidarse de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Escuchó golpes suaves en la puerta, y dedujo que el cartero acababa de pasar. Se tomó su tiempo, escuchando la lluvia mientras ordenaba la casa. Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, abrió la puerta para agarrar todos los sobres. Se encontraban mojados, así que los agarró de un borde, y volvió a entrar a su casa.

Con cuidado, separó los diferentes sobres, y comenzó a leerlos. Factura, factura, notificación de quién sabe qué. Fue sólo cuando leyó al último sobre, que prestó verdaderamente atención. La tinta se encontraba corrida, pero de todas maneras pudo identificar la letra de Ken.

Abrió presurosamente la carta y la leyó. No pudo entenderla del todo, pero a ella le bastaba con saber que su novio se encontraba bien y a salvo. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que no todo en la guerra era guerra?

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de algo. En la carta decía que Ken había llegado hace un mes, pero ya iban dos meses y medio desde que se habían despedido. ¿Tanto había tardado en llegar la carta? ¿Se encontraría bien todavía?

La preocupación la inundó, y se dejó caer sobre el piso, sin importarle nada. Tenía una carta suya, por supuesto, pero quizás eran las últimas palabras que conociera de él. Casi podía sentir cómo a través del papel Ken la miraba, tratando de calmarla, pero ella no lo conseguía. Debía mandarle una carta, esperar que llegara, y rogar a quien sea porque tuviese una respuesta. Pero, no podía. Ya era suficiente la incertidumbre de no tenerlo a él, de encontrarse sola, como para además agregarle el peso de no saber si iba o no a leer lo que fuera que escribiera ella.

Lloró silenciosamente por un rato, enojada consigo misma por su indecisión. ¿Qué debía hacer? Cada día, las cosas se le hacían más y más confusas, y cada vez dudaba más al actuar.

Observó otra vez la carta. De pronto, se imaginó que él la estaba viendo, con esos ojos cargados de bondad que siempre le habían inspirado valor a ella. ¿Qué le diría? Quizás, lo mismo que aquella noche lluviosa en el parque, cuando apenas se conocían. De cualquier manera, sabía que debía arriesgarse. No debía pensar en si él estaba vivo o muerto. Ella _sabía _que él se encontraba a salvo, no podía suponer. Si algo había aprendido después de tantos años con Ken, era que siempre había que ser optimista.

Se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde, sabía, había papel y lápiz. Fue nuevamente a la sala, donde se acomodó en uno de los sillones. Hizo varios bocetos, porque no podía decidirse por qué decir, pero, finalmente, cuando estuvo contenta con el resultado, y cuando se aseguró de que por lo menos le sacaría una sonrisa a su novio, metió la carta en un sobre y se dirigió al correo, donde preguntó por el susodicho amigo de Ken, ese tal Davis. Al parecer, todo era cierto, pues le dijeron que su carta llegaría lo más pronto posible, aunque ella jamás especificó a dónde deseaba enviarla.

Algo mejor de ánimo, volvió a su casa, esperando que la carta llegara lo antes posible, y que Ken siguiera sano y salvo y le contestara.


End file.
